cwafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CWA Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the CWA Wiki. If you have a general question about the wiki, please leave it on this page. Peltarius 20:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) New URL As you may have noticed, the primary address of this wiki is now cwa.wikia.com. This should make it easier for us to tell people about the website in-game, as for some reason the string 'clonewarsadventures' is blocked by the spam filter. Peltarius 21:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Couldn`t we still call ourselves the clone wars adventures wiki even thought the site name is cwawiki? cause i cant do a logo saying cwa wiki unless it does not need to be perfectly authentic looking Wuher MosEisley 22:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: We will still call ourselves the Clone Wars Adventures wiki. Peltarius just wanted to abbreviate. TVLwriter 22:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Main page Aquatic Assault needs to be added to list of Mini Games. Cybusfactory 18:17, October 17, 2011 (ACT) Infiltration Did you guys realize that Infiltartion does not have a page? This hould be created and added to the mini game list! Sith lover 18:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : The mini-games list has now been updated with all of them. Peltarius 22:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Connection issues I know this is the wrong place to put it, but, since about Wednesday afternoon, every computer in my house has been unable to access anything SOE. SOE website, CWA, FreeRealms, forums, you name it. I've heard that other people don't have this problem, but does anyone else out there have it? I'm kinda bummed because I pay for this game so my membership is prettymuch out the window for now, not to mention daily activities, updates, and friends and RP. If nobody else has this problem, could you please post this for me on the forums? My IGN is Jolee Merome and my forum handle is JoleeITSMErome if either of those is needed. Please respond on my talk page if there is any sort of a response. Don't post in Suggestions and Bugs, that' useless, but one of the Support forums would be good. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience. The Wise One, Gnost-Dural himself!. The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. 16:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured articles Does anyone have a suggestion for a featured article or character to go on the home page? If you do, just make sure the first few paragraphs are grammatically impeccable so I can just copy and paste them. Peltarius 08:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : I dont know if you would consider mine, but I would like mine to be featured. My wiki does voting for the featured article, and I doubt mine will ever lead in votes. Plus it would look bad for the founder to feature his own page. Wuher MosEisley 15:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Done. Feel free to edit it if you edit your page. The text in the Featured character box should match the first few paragraphs of the page it links to. Peltarius 17:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Umbaran glitch hey guys, i ported to someone and discpvered this glitch, so with no where to write it down, i decided to put it here, with pictures in slideshow umbaran croid cruiser view 2.jpg umbaran droid cruiser view 3.jpg umbaran droid ship view 4.jpg view of airbase from umbaran cruiser.jpg view of other droid ships from cruiser.jpg view of other droid ships from cruiser2.jpg view of sith temple from umbaran ship.jpg form. Kaanfight 01:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) HI GUYS GEN.TYLER HERE I AM HERE TO DISCUSS ABOUT THE SITH WARRIORS ON UMBARA. LAST WEEK I TRAVELED TO THE SOUTH EAST PART OF THE MAP WHERE THEY ROAM AND I DID NOT SEE ANY OF THEM. CAN YOU TELL ME HOW LONG YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THEM TO SPAWN AND HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE IN TOTAL AROUND THAT AREA. HERE IS A PICTURE OF ONE BELOW.